District 1
The Square The Square is the first campaign district in Hero Hunters. It is where beginning players will start the game. During this mission players will obtain the two starting heroes, Ryker and Nightingale, as well as meeting Cross as an enemy. This district is designed to be completed very quick and easy as it is more of an introduction to the mechanics of the game and the building of the story line. Overview of each mission Mission 1-1 * Very first mission of the game. Only able to use one hero. Ryker is provided to first time players. * There are three waves of three enemies each all easy to take down. Mission 1-2 * Only able to use two heroes, Nightingale is provided to first time players. * Three waves of 3, 3, and 5 enemies. Mission 1-3 * First mission where a full team of 5 can be used. * Before the mission first time players need to obtain Butter from the hero crate. * Two waves of 4 then 7 enemies. Destroying cover mechanic is introduced. Mission 1-4 * First mission where different types of enemies are introduced such as gunners and grenadiers. * Two waves of 3 then 6 enemies. Mission 1-5 * First introduction to Cross and elemental advantages. * 2 waves. First wave you need to kill a total of 9 enemies, second wave ends when Cross is killed. * First introduction to a "Boss" style enemy. Mission 1-6 * 3 waves. First two consiting of 5 enemies each, last wave ends when the Heavy Gunner boss dies. * Enemies will spawn before the boss on the final stage but do not all need to be killed to complete the mission. MIssion 1-7 * 3 waves. First wave has a mini sniper boss that shows his current heal along with 4 other enemies. THe next two waves consist of 3 then 4 enemies. Mission 1-8 * The games first Survival mission. * Players must survive for one minute and twenty seconds regardless of how many enemies are killed. * Is the most challenging mission of the district for new players. Mission 1-9 * 3 waves of 4, 4, and 6 enemies * First mission where the player is introduced to the Medic enemy. Mission 1-10 * 3 Waves. First two consisting of 3 then 4 enemies. Last wave the player is once again met with Cross. Final wave ends when Cross is killed. * After completing this mission for the first time, the player will gain enough shards to obtain Cross. Hard Mode missions Hero shards obtainable * Nightingale - 6 shards * Cross - 6 shards * Cast - 3 shards Other valuables obtainable * 200 total for three staring all missions Recommended Heroes & Tips For first time players, you will most likely only have the three starting heroes that you are giving during the 3 first missions. Players are able to buy crates with gold after the third mission if they choose to do so. This district is designed to be so easy that it can be completed with the three heroes giving. Later on, any hero over 1000 power will easily be able to do any mission solo. For hard mode, any team over 3000 power should easily be able to three star every mission in the district, even less power for energy hero teams.